<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】A Sandstorm Arrives Early by cosmos_clarify</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570456">【授权翻译】A Sandstorm Arrives Early</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmos_clarify/pseuds/cosmos_clarify'>cosmos_clarify</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmos_clarify/pseuds/cosmos_clarify</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Chinese translation of "A Sandstorm Arrives Early" written by SpellCleaver.<br/>在绝地归来开始的时候，塔图因上的一场突如其来的沙尘暴以及达斯·维达不合时宜的造访，共同造成了一个失忆的西斯尊主和一个困惑又惶恐的绝地武士。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授权翻译】A Sandstorm Arrives Early</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*SpellCleaver《Chiaroscuro》Luke&amp;Vader短篇集里的Chap13。部分句子意译注意。第一次做翻译，如果有什么地方看起来很怪那一定是我翻译的问题。全文字数约11K。</p><p>原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363772/chapters/47503021</p><p>原文的Notes：<br/>我不知道失忆症、巴克塔以及维达的头盔究竟是怎样的，我凭自己的感受写下了这个故事。我在一个周末内就写了四分之三，所以严谨的逻辑架构早就被抛到九霄云外去了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>授权书：</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>卢克把自己深埋在原力里，以至于他的父亲继承地会察觉他。</p><p>组成光剑的零件就摆在他面前，仿佛它们一直都是如此，仿佛它们的层次和构成是由一个和宇宙一样古老的意识预先安排好的。某种意义上他的确因人体仍然和人类思绪光剑的制作对每一个原力使用者都是特异的，这一定出自原力的意志，不然光剑在这数千年间也不会成为一种非常有效的武器。</p><p>被包裹在金属中间体中的水晶闪闪发光的样子就像他自己的恒星。</p><p>因此，逐渐迫近的黑暗在这样的光芒下也也微小微道。甚至当一个名副其实的黑洞出现在这颗星球上空，而且黑洞的中心也像只凝视的眼睛纠缠着他时，他也只是呼了口气。光芒在他身边嗡嗡嗡作响。</p><p>他合上了手。这些零件完美地接合在一起，完整无缺。</p><p>他睁着眼睛，两只手感觉着正被自己紧紧握在手里的新光剑-这把比他父亲那把旧光剑要好一点。想到这里他把光剑换到了他的右手-他的义肢手。光剑和他的义肢配合的还不错，毕竟在某种意义上，自从一年前他的右手被砍断而且那把老的光剑也不知踪影后，也没有什么东西可以和他的新义肢相配了。</p><p>三英尺长的剑刃从剑柄冲出，绿色而明亮，就像雅文四号上还沾着清晨露水的树叶和青草的颜色。他的一部分在看到就是这把光剑也是蓝色，和他父亲那把别无二致……要是他和他的父亲还有一点相似之处……</p><p>他在贝斯平就已经做出了决定，无论他听见那黑暗叫了多少次他的名字，他都不会改变自己的想法— —他摇了摇头并熄灭了光剑。 -</p><p>
  <em>卢克。</em>
</p><p>恶魔的低语。</p><p>他咬了咬牙，机械般地环视本的老屋，虽然他清楚本早就不在这儿了，但看到房间的内景时还是会使他感到宽慰。</p><p>
  <em>卢克，你现在就像个小孩子。回复我。</em>
</p><p>冒犯，嗯？真是个有意思的策略，对于父-维达来说。</p><p>
  <em>你不会再违反它的，时机很快就会到来，我的儿子。</em>
</p><p>但对卢克来说，“很快”可能等价于永远，至少也要等他救到韩之后。但眼下他不得不因为外面肆虐的沙尘暴先耽搁了一阵子。</p><p>他朝门看了一眼——现在它还是关着的。他更担心莱娅，她说她今天就会到塔图因，但他怀疑就算是楚伊似乎也不能在这样恶劣的天气里让千年隼号平稳着陆。</p><p>他让自己的意识向外探知，意外地他很快就发现了她。尽管通讯被切断而且她也不能通过原力回复，但卢克可以感知到莱娅比往常更耀眼的存在正位于围绕塔图因的轨道上。他们会选一个更安全的时刻着陆。</p><p>但当他意识到这个星球上另有不速之客时，所有这些都成了无稽之谈。</p><p>他感到深入骨髓的寒冷，只有一半是因为他感知到了几里外持续向他靠近的冰冷存在。他怎么会遗漏了这个信息？</p><p>他父亲的得意几乎要溢出他们的原力链接了。</p><p>
  <em>我告诉了你'很快'。你不相信我吗？</em>
</p><p>突如其来的恐怖使他僵住了。他握紧了右拳。</p><p>他需要离开这里。</p><p>但他不能，<em>不是吗？</em>沙尘暴会让他什么也看不清，会让他摔在地面上，而且——</p><p>他再次接触原力，并在发现行星轨道上没有歼星舰后松了口气。看来他父亲是独自来的，这意味着当他驾驶战机离开大气层的时候不会被击落或者被牵引光束捉住。</p><p>可这一点儿也不重要，不是吗？他在沙尘暴里根本走不了那么远，贸然行动的可能结果是他会像之前一样把自己X翼的内部搞得一团糟。</p><p>他还不想死。</p><p>他试着深呼吸，试着将恐慌释放到原力中去，但愈演愈烈的恐惧最终和外面咆哮的混乱交织在了一起。</p><p><em>冷静！</em>维达在他脑海里怒吼道，<em>你的情绪正让这次飞行越来越困难。</em></p><p><em>很好</em>，卢克吼了回去。<em>你在这种情况下到底是怎么飞起来的？</em></p><p>
  <em>这小小的沙尘暴根本无法和原力以及我自己的技术相比。如果你仍然放任局势恶化下去，虽然对结果不会有任何影响，<strong>但我会非常不高兴</strong>。</em>
</p><p>卢克尖叫起来，怒火中烧。</p><p>链接归于寂静。</p><p>不，不完全是：他能感受到一种微弱的咒骂，还有一种强烈到令人惊讶的恐惧，之后则是——</p><p>虚无。</p><p>什么都没有了。</p><p>至少在他们的联系上，他什么都感受不到了。</p><p>巨大的声响突然炸裂开来，即使是沙尘暴的咆哮也无法掩盖金属断裂刺耳的嘎吱声。</p><p>卢克僵住了。</p><p>父亲？他迟疑地问道，内心深处的忧虑和内疚折磨着他。</p><p>“父亲？”他提高了音量，“<em>父亲？</em>”</p><p>还是没有回应。</p><p>真该死。</p><p>他又小声咒骂了一遍。当他抓着自己的斗篷准备顺着原力的指引去坠机地点时他发觉自己骂的更多。他关上了身后的门，尖锐的沙尘糊在脸上引来一阵刺痛。</p><p>活该的父亲——他想他父亲早就是了。该死的沙尘暴。</p><p>他咒骂自己居然如此幼稚如此荒唐，咒骂自己居然会有会有如此强烈的需求去救他，而不是送<em>达斯·该死的·维达</em>去见原力。</p><p>TIE Advanced的残骸很快就从暗处浮现，虽然它一半被埋进沙子里另一半也被毁的看不出模样，卢克做了个鬼脸，但还是试图通过损毁的观察窗往里面看。</p><p>那里面确实有个人，一个巨大且模糊的轮廓，看上去那人还戴着什么譬如钛战机驾驶员头盔或者是达斯·维达那臭名昭著的死亡头盔的东西。</p><p>卢克最后骂了一次。</p><p>他掏出了光剑，双手紧抓着剑柄，劈开透明钢的样子就像是是在劈开泥浆、潮湿的沙子或者其他什么同样不愉快的东西。在发现沙粒正磨损着义肢内部后他又做了个鬼脸，但是他的机械手仍然可以正常运作，于是他继续下去。</p><p>观察窗砰的一声落在一边。他急忙爬了进去。维达确实就在那里，原力声称他仍然活着，但就算卢克用自己新光剑的剑柄去敲维达的头，维达也没有反应。</p><p>他又敲了一次，动作完全称不上温柔，更像是一种宣泄。</p><p>但维达还是没有反应，于是卢克叹了口气。</p><p>如果他是别的什么人，他会有选择的余地。但是他不是别人，他是卢克·天行者，他只有一种选择。</p><p> </p><p>在沙尘暴中把他拖进本的小屋本来就是件痛苦的事，更不用说将达斯·维达安置在被他杀害的人的房子里是对房主的冒犯，是彻头彻尾的<em>无礼</em>行为。</p><p>那个希望卢克杀了<em>维达</em>的人。</p><p>那个——</p><p>卢克摇了摇头，加大了原力的输出将沙子和原力防护罩隔离。</p><p>本——他的语气出乎意料的温和，不过他认为他早已习惯了这个想法——<em>你为什么不告诉我？</em></p><p>他把他的父亲放在他修理3PO的时坐过的那把长椅上。当时他正一声不吭地接着3PO内部的电路，而本告诉他：他的父亲曾是一位绝地武士。那是很久以前了。</p><p>维达的后脑勺让他眉头一皱。很显然那里受过很严重的撞击，但他不敢把头盔拿下来看看里面的伤势。除了不清楚重伤的维达在没有头盔的情况下可以存活多久外，鉴于他和维达目前的关系，见到他父亲的真实面容实在是个过于亲密的举动，他不能这么做。当然，他也害怕伤害或者激怒他，但是——他主要害怕看到不想看到的东西。</p><p>或许是相似之处？或许是他从不需要却又确凿的对他们之间家庭联系的证实？达戈巴洞穴内的景象最近又一直萦绕在他的噩梦中……</p><p>他端详了一会儿他父亲正俯卧在长椅上的肢体，重新挪动他的四肢以让他看起来更像是睡着了而不是已经死去。</p><p>他已经造好了自己的光剑。大概莱娅会等到风暴结束后再去实施她的那部分计划，这意味着他必须先把机器人送到那里去。也就是说，一旦沙尘暴停了，他就要把给贾巴的讯息录下来，让机器人们带着它高高兴兴上路，之后再和莱娅进行联系，直到需要他自己进去前，他都不会露面。</p><p>但只有等到沙尘暴平息的时候。这代表他现在除了坐在他父亲对面等对方苏醒外，他将无事可做。</p><p>真是好极了，卢克叹了口气。不过至少他能一边等一边把落在义肢缝隙里的那些沙子清理干净，于是他去找一些派的上用场的工具。</p><p>但光剑还系在维达的腰上，这使得卢克在路过维达时僵住了。让光剑留在维达身上或许不是个明智的选择，于是他小心翼翼地把它取下。他把光剑拿在手里掂了掂——它比那把蓝色的要大一点也更结实一点。他扫视了一圈屋子想找个地方把它藏起来，老本放在角落里的那个箱子倒是个不错的选择，不是吗？</p><p>更不用说将他父亲的新光剑放在旧光剑藏了十九年的地方是个合适的选择。</p><p>箱子盖咔哒一声合上了。</p><p> </p><p>卢克不知道时间已经过了多久，直到——</p><p>“你看起来很紧张。”</p><p>低沉的声音让他发出一声尖叫，这差点把他吓到第九层地狱去，手里的工具也掉在了地板上。</p><p>他盯着维达，对方的头盔比之前要稍稍向上倾斜一点，这是他已经苏醒的唯一迹象。</p><p>但眼下卢克只想厉声指责对方。他的心脏一度因震惊停止了跳动，现在又因为一种完全不同的东西恢复了生机。“我看起来当然很紧张！”</p><p>但他从他维达那儿感受到的只有困惑，这进一步激怒了他。“你到底为什么会<em>认为</em>我看起来很紧张？！你……<em>都是你</em>！”</p><p>可他父亲流露出来的还是困惑，困惑中还夹杂着一缕恐惧。</p><p>“那是谁？”维达问道。</p><p>卢克讥讽道：“别假装你不知道。”</p><p>“我确实不知道。”卢克眨了眨眼睛。“我不记得任何事，也不记得任何人。我是谁？”维达停顿了片刻，随后说出了接踵而至的另一个念头，“你又是谁？”</p><p>卢克陷入了震惊。“……你的头。”</p><p>维达偏了偏脑袋——在感受到原力传来的一阵刺痛后卢克露出了一个痛苦的表情——他的声音有点激动：“这不是答案。”</p><p>“我不是故意的，”卢克咬了咬嘴唇，“别介意。你的头因为撞击受了很严重的伤，我想这可能是……你的记忆出现问题的原因。”</p><p>“真有启发性。”维达慢吞吞地说。卢克几乎蹙起了眉毛，因为这声音和维达往常刻薄的语气实在很相似。“你是谁？”</p><p>卢克咽了咽口水。“我是卢克·天行者。”</p><p>他等待着对方的反应，但什么也没有发生。</p><p>“……我是你的儿子。”</p><p>维达沉默了片刻。“我知道了。”</p><p>尽管合成器里传出来的声音一如既往地沉稳，但卢克从未听过一个人会如此失落，这在某种程度上拨动了卢克的心弦，让他无所适从。即便他是间接造成维达坠机的人，为达斯·维达感到抱歉并不是卢克一开始的打算，内疚也不是什么他打算去体会的感情。</p><p>要是他像莱娅就好了。莱娅不会因为在维达最虚弱也最没有能力反击的时候杀死他而不安——不，她也会有一些顾虑，但是为了银河系的利益她还是会动手。她不会像他这样，因为无足轻重的血缘联系和一些过分严苛的道德瞻前顾后，<em>况且这种顾虑对他根本没有好处——</em></p><p>“那么我的名字是，”维达迟疑着问道，“天行者？”</p><p>这句话本身比卢克试图让自己和解的一切还要荒唐，这把他从自我贬斥的想法里拉回现实。</p><p>"噢，不，"他说，“不是。你是达斯·维达。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“我……我不知道。”他摸了摸自己的后颈并坐到了地面上。但是像这样抬头仰望笼罩着他的维达着实是一种恐怖的体验，他几乎能看到碳冻装置上升起的蒸汽，于是他又挣扎着站起身来。“我想你改了自己的名字。”</p><p>维达把头偏向卢克的方向，思考着，“‘达斯’不是个常见的名字。”</p><p>卢克紧咬着牙关以防自己笑出声来。“我想也是。”</p><p>“为什么我选了这个名字？”</p><p>“我不知道。”</p><p>“我从来没有告诉你吗？”</p><p>“我只和你说过<em>两次</em>话！”卢克朝维达怒吼道。他不知道自己的愤怒究竟因何而起，但维达的说法确实是错误的。</p><p>维达愣在了原地。“我不记得我是从哪里知道的，”他缓缓地说，“但是我的印象告诉我，孩子们通常是被父母抚养长大的。”</p><p>“你记得？”卢克咽了咽口水。他——他确实不知道该怎么处理这种情况，怎么处理这一切。“你还记得什么？你都知道什么？”</p><p>维达陷入了思考。“笼统的概念，”他承认道，“比如家庭，比如友谊，但没有具体的事例。”</p><p>“你记得帝国吗？”</p><p>“不记得。”</p><p>“那西斯呢？绝地呢？”</p><p>“不记得。”</p><p>“原力呢？”</p><p>维达迟疑了。</p><p>“模糊的印象。”他承认道，”从某种意义上说，即使我找不出一个词来形容它，但如果说我不知道那是什么，这是不可能的。“</p><p>卢克点了点头，他明白维达的意思。</p><p>“那或许你可以尝试……接触它？”他试探性地建议道，“我不知道到底该做什么，但原力似乎可以促成许多奇迹，或许它能帮助你。”虽然卢克完全不清楚该如何帮助维达，但这是他唯一想到的办法。</p><p>“那我该怎么做呢？”他的父亲坐了起来。</p><p>“就是……嗯……”鉴于他父亲曾一直在原力训练上喋喋不休，卢克从未想过他需要向达斯·该死的·维达解释如何接触原力。“我想……就是……向外探知……”</p><p>他能感受到他父亲对这些糟糕指示的不满，但维达还是尽力去执行了。</p><p>但一阵刺痛打断了他的尝试，维达抬起手臂揉了揉自己的后脑勺，尽管头盔的存在让这个动作毫无用处。“我的头一阵阵的疼，我无法集中注意力。我的伤势很严重吗？”</p><p>“我不知道。”卢克此刻似乎说了太多这样的话。</p><p>维达转身看着他，那种熟悉的刻薄中带着半分厌恶的目光让卢克不由自主地畏缩了。你拿着光剑的姿势就像个从未受过训练的孩子……</p><p>“你为什么说你<em>不知道</em>？”</p><p>“我从来没见过你摘下面具的样子！”卢克怒吼道，“你从始至终都戴着那副面具，考虑到你身上那件衣服是维生服，有传言说你受了很严重的伤。如果不是一个既可怕又糟糕的紧急情况，我根本不会去侵犯你的隐私，而且我一点儿也不想看见你显然不想让别人知道的东西，好吗？”</p><p>“……好吧。”维达点了点头做出了让步。这可真是个里程碑式的时刻——可怕的恶兽退缩了。</p><p>维达犹豫了一会儿。“我……我很高兴我的儿子尊重并关怀他人的意愿。我肯定无论我是谁，我都会为你感到骄傲。”</p><p>卢克几乎要哭出来了。</p><p>“我不觉得。”他脱口而出，“我们是战争的对立面，我们之间有很多问题等着去解决。”</p><p>“我知道了，”维达说，“那我们之间的……疏远，和我们只见过两次面有关系吗？”</p><p>“……是的。”卢克承认道，“我被告知你已经死了，一年前我才发现你还活着。”</p><p>“我们是在那之后见了两次面吗？所以这次是第三次？”</p><p>“不完全正确。我们在那之前已经见过一面，但没有人知道真相。”</p><p>“那是一次愉快的会面吗？”</p><p>卢克瞥了一眼维达：他的头倾斜着，正注视着卢克的义肢。他下意识地攥紧了右拳，“我想最好你自己记得。”</p><p>“那么，不是。”维达的手指摩挲着他的面庞——这个动作让卢克想起了欧文叔叔，这无疑又加剧了他内心的痛苦。“你并不擅长说谎，年轻人，”维达斥责道，“你出于善意的逃避只会让情况变得更糟。你——噢！”他痛叫了一声。</p><p>“我现在就要处理你头部的伤，处理完了我们再谈心。”卢克决定道。他坐在维达旁边，犹豫地指了指对方的头盔，”你介意……“</p><p>“继续。”</p><p>卢克的手指摸索到了头盔的边缘，尽可能小心地把它揭下来。</p><p>“我不清楚你的头盔到底是怎么工作的，”他提前警告说，“并且我相当肯定用来呼吸的部分是最重要的——可能你的肺或者其他什么地方有损伤，所以我会很快地把它摘下来……因为我需要检查你头部的伤势，所以我想最快的方法就是把它整个都取下来。你就……尽可能长地屏住呼吸，我会尽快把它还给你。”</p><p>“我明白了。”维达的语气里透着一种小心翼翼的讨好，“如果我马上就要死了，我会让你知道的，卢克。”</p><p>“好的。”卢克深吸了一口气。</p><p>“你看起来异常的紧张。”</p><p>“我不想伤着你！”</p><p>有一只手曲折地伸到他面前来，在紧紧地攥住了他的手后又缩了回去。“我相信你，儿子。”</p><p>
  <em>请别这样。</em>
</p><p>这只会增加他的压力，但卢克深吸了一口气，撬开了面具。</p><p>他听到了一声微弱的和呼吸器不同步的吸气声，那是他父亲所表现出的唯一一丝痛苦。过了一会儿，卢克彻底忘了这件事。</p><p>面具下的皮肤呈现出惨白的颜色，不难想到自卢克出生后它再也没有见过太阳。疤痕组织在维达的头颅上划出一道弧线，并在眼睛周围缠绕堆叠。未愈合的伤口就像某种滑稽的装饰缎带模仿品，它们遍布维达的整张脸。仅仅是看着卢克就感到自己的心脏一阵抽疼。下意识的保护欲在他心里涌现——到底是什么<em>怪物</em>会这么对待他的父亲？</p><p>他的眼睛本能地寻找着维达的目光。他凝视着他的父亲，他的父亲也回望着他，他看见维达的虹膜是和他相同的蓝色。</p><p>“那么糟糕吗？”当卢克的手指停在面具上时，维达突兀地问道。卢克努力地眨着眼睛，但泪水还是涌了出来。</p><p>“疼到什么程度？”他询问道，正义的愤怒和同情充斥着每一个音节。</p><p>“我相信这没什么。”维达厌恶地说，他在说这句话时露出了一抹轻蔑的讥笑，这和他遭受的痛苦相比真是怪异。但是他拉扯那些创口的方式也让人感到痛苦——“我已经习惯了。”</p><p>卢克再一次努力眨着眼睛以防眼泪涌出来。“你的做法并不能让这种情况缓解，”他责怪道，“而且我告诉过你要屏住呼吸。”</p><p>”没事的，卢克，我知道区别。“他喘着气说，“尽管有些艰难，但是没有它我也能活几分钟。”</p><p>卢克怒斥道：“如果你坚持的话。”</p><p>由于在坠毁时被撞坏了，头盔后部的脱落更加困难。当卢克把它彻底剥下来时他听到了一声出于疼痛的微弱喘息，但他没有让自己停下来。他想象着就像撕掉巴克塔贴一样——</p><p>头盔最终还是被整个摘下来了。卢克在那最后的几分钟内皱了无数次眉，尤其是当他看到丑陋的紫色疤痕的时候……头盔砰的一声落在地上，卢克把头转了过来。</p><p>“嗯，确实不太好。”</p><p>维达勉强地笑了笑，“怎么了吗？”</p><p>原力在上，听他不用合成器讲话还是很怪异。“我……我会在那上面贴一些巴克塔贴，”卢克决定道，“我不是医护人员，但是——”</p><p>“尽管去做，卢克。我信任你。”</p><p>他又说了那句话，而卢克再一次想到：<em>请别这样。</em></p><p>“我很快就回来。”</p><p>卢克把面罩和呼吸器递给维达以供他呼吸，之后他前往卧室去寻找他从义军医疗舱那儿搞来的一些巴克塔贴。他拒绝因为把义军的资源用在<em>达斯·维达</em>身上感到愧疚。</p><p>他把整包巴克塔贴都带了过来，在一瞬的犹豫后，他还是决定把其中的大部分都贴在他父亲的后脑勺上。</p><p>“看起来你有很多巴克塔，”维达观察到，“出于某种原因，我认为他们很昂贵。”</p><p>“确实如此。我——”有一瞬间卢克纠结着到底应不应该告诉他父亲这件事，但一时的冲动还是占了上风，尽管他尝试过，他还是不能阻止自己。“我正在塔图因星球上，准备从贾巴手里营救我的朋友韩。我不知道你是否还记得‘贾巴’这个名字——”</p><p>“这个名字给了我一种根深蒂固的愤怒和厌恶。”</p><p>“很好。无论如何，我的朋友在他手上，我不知道韩现在怎样了，所以我带了很多巴克塔来。”</p><p>“你的朋友被俘虏有多久了？”</p><p>“有一年了。”他发现维达紧张起来，“瞧，我们确实不清楚韩现在怎么样了——”</p><p>“不是那件事，”维达打断了他，他的声音即使经过合成器听上去也很平静，“有一年了？自我们上次见面到现在，应该也是一样长的时间？”此时他已经重新戴上了面具并且背对着卢克。但卢克已经见过了维达的脸，他完全可以想象到此时此刻对方脸上一定挂着讥讽和自嘲的笑。“难道这是什么巧合吗？”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“卢克，如果——如果我已经伤害了你那么多，”他的头又朝卢克的义肢手倾斜着，卢克又蹙起了眉头，“你为什么还帮助我？”</p><p>卢克张开嘴，不知道该说些什么。</p><p>他一边把巴克塔贴在他父亲的头上一边思考着，最终他还是决定吐露心声。</p><p>
  <em>“因为我爱你。”</em>
</p><p>谢天谢地他现在正站在他父亲的背后，看不见他父亲的脸或面具，这让他有勇气把自己想说的话说下去。</p><p>“我不喜欢你的某些所作所为。我说过我们是战争的对立面，现在我们依旧是。我没有改变阵营的意图，我仍认为帝国是邪恶的——好吧，我们现在先不讨论它，但我要说明的是，我也不喜欢你为帝国做的一些事。”</p><p>“这还不算绝地和西斯的对抗。”他现在驾轻就熟了，尽管向他罹患失忆症的父亲咆哮他们的关系问题并不是让他卸下背负了一年的负担的最佳方法，但它仍然有效。“这个问题我目前也不想深入讨论，但是我还是想让你知道……我们走在相似但对立的道路上。你不同意我，并希望我能够加入你，但我也不同意你那边的很多东西——更何况这些你也不打算让我知道。听起来有说服力吗？”</p><p>“有点。”维达停顿了一会儿。“不。”</p><p>“噢，好吧……这对我来说也没什么说服力，”卢克完成了他的工作重新坐在他父亲身边，“但我想，你肯定是发自内心地想给我最好的东西。”</p><p>有一只笨拙的手盖在了他的手上，他父亲的面具转向他。维达说：“我肯定会的。如果没有，那么我应该如此。能有你这样的儿子，我真的很幸运。”</p><p>卢克突然站起来。“好的。”他咽了咽口水。“你要不要再尝试和原力接触？如果你的头感觉好一些了，你可以去做。”</p><p>维达点了点头。“确实好了一点。”</p><p>“那……”卢克焦虑地抓了抓头发，“我想你可以做之前做过的事情了。”</p><p>当维达和原力接触的时候，卢克重新感受到了黑暗面始终存在的特征性的冰冷。他可以感受到维达正缓慢恢复他建立精神护盾的能力，直到它们成为卢克永远不可能攻破的厚重壁垒。</p><p>这意味着卢克不会发现那束有关<em>记忆</em>的火花。</p><p>面具也意味着卢克也不会看见他父亲的眼睛由蓝转黄，而当维达的目光再次落在卢克身上时，他的虹膜又迅速地换回了蓝色。</p><p>卢克对这一切全然不知。“怎么样？有效果吗？你现在记起来什么了吗？”</p><p>他父亲注视着他，以一种强烈到奇怪的目光盯着他。但随后他摇了摇头，肩膀也耷拉下来。</p><p>“没有记起来全部，”维达说，“但是我想起来一些画面，比如一个可能是我母亲的女人，”他停顿了一会儿，“施密？”</p><p>“施密。”卢克确认道。</p><p>“但不记得别的了。”</p><p>卢克吸了一口气。“这只是个开始，”他说，“也许你只需要睡一觉——”</p><p>他的通讯器响了起来。</p><p>他感到他父亲身上迸发出恼怒的火焰，但他没有理会并忽视了它。他拿出自己的通讯器，在看到莱娅的名字在屏幕上闪烁时他踌躇了一会儿。</p><p>在平静下来后他接通了通讯器。</p><p>“卢克？”他父亲问道。他叫这个名字时是不是有一种特别的享受？“你还好吗？”</p><p>“沙尘暴停了。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>“……我愿意为韩索罗的生命做交换……”</p><p>R2身上的全息仪做足了记录。卢克的心思几乎全在他要说的话上了，但他的一部分注意力仍关心着他父亲的原力存在，此时维达正在另一个房间里睡觉。</p><p>无论救援的结果是好是坏，他都不会在塔图因待太久了，但他失忆的父亲在他走了之后该怎么办呢？</p><p>“……结束录制，R2。”</p><p>小机器人确认般地嗡嗡叫着，当他随后回放整段录像时整个房间都萦绕在全息影像的亮蓝色光辉里。但卢克的心思只有一半在录像上，尽管每次看到他自己在全息影像里的样子都会让他感到难为情。</p><p>“很完美。好了，光剑给你。”卢克俯身把光剑塞进R2为他打开的隔间里，随后轻声说道，“记住，别把计划告诉3PO。”</p><p>又是一阵确认般地嗡嗡声，紧接着的是卢克只能形容为窃笑的电子音，他也微笑着作为回应。R2的幽默感有时候比原力还要无情……</p><p>说到原力的无情之处，当卢克把机器人们送走再回到小屋时，他的父亲已经醒了。</p><p>“你去哪里了？”</p><p>维达的语气听起来足够<em>单纯</em>，但卢克可以感受到话语背后的忧虑和保护欲，这让他的心又是一阵剧痛，为什么当他父亲不记得自己是谁的时候，他只想着如何保护他，而不是伤害他？</p><p>“准备施行营救计划的第一阶段。”</p><p>“<em>第一阶段</em>？计划的详细度如何？”</p><p>“非常详细。但说实话，我对计划的大部分都很紧张，因为我与我朋友们的性命全部维系在一些我自己也不确定是否完全掌握了的绝地技巧上了。不过我们会把韩救出来的，”他挺直了胸膛，“我们必须去。”</p><p>他没有料到他父亲身上会突然迸发出一种出于保护欲的愤怒。“贾巴的宫殿很危险，年轻人。除非你完全准备好了，你都不应该以身涉险。那个地方到处都是渣滓——”</p><p>“我以为你对贾巴全无印象。”卢克平静地说。</p><p>他的父亲停滞了片刻，“……我的确有一些印象，”他承认道，“我记得我曾拿着一把蓝色的光剑指着他，逼问他是否知道一个人的下落……‘<em>阿索卡</em>’这个名字，你有什么印象吗？”</p><p>卢克摇了摇头，他几乎没有看见维达的肩膀放松下来。</p><p>“或许和原力接触确实有帮助，”维达说，”尽管只有一点。“</p><p>“好吧。但我们不能等到完全准备好。兰多已经在那里等了几周了，那很危险——”</p><p>“兰多·卡瑞辛？”</p><p>卢克眯起眼睛。“对。你也记得？”</p><p>“……很模糊。我——”</p><p>“一些画面？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>卢克噘起嘴唇。“好吧，反正我都要去的。”<em>如果你没把韩碳冻起来，我也不需要去。</em></p><p>维达似乎察觉到了他没说出来的控诉，他低下了头，“我很抱歉，小家伙。”</p><p>但眼下给他道歉的并不是他父亲，他用的这些孩子气的称呼也太过亲昵，这些道歉轻如鸿毛，因为它们并不是真正由该道歉的那个人说出来的。</p><p>他深吸了一口气，觉得自己或许需要冥想一阵子。</p><p> </p><p>卢克在第二天动身。</p><p>在前往贾巴宫殿的路上，他意识到他父亲的凝视几乎要在他的后背上灼烧出一个洞来。而实际上，在整个过程中——与贾巴讨价还价、和仇恨斗争、和韩开玩笑、把暴徒扔下船再用光剑来对付他们——他都能感觉到他父亲的凝视。他始终能感受到背后那道黑暗的联系，所有的注意力都集中在他身上。</p><p>这是担忧，是愤怒——某种程度上他怀疑他的父亲将永远保持冷漠、阴郁和愤怒——但眼下是出于对他的担心和害怕。</p><p>所以当他们营救成功，并向千年隼号走去准备开始下一段旅程的时候，卢克停住了。</p><p>沙尘暴只剩下在一缕仍缓慢地环绕着他双腿的沙子在骚动。卢克迫切地想要远离太阳——尽管他很喜欢自己身上穿的黑衣服，因为黑色能很好地分散他对只戴了一边的黑色手套的注意力，但在塔图因穿得一身黑真是一个糟透了的决定。不过当韩步履蹒跚地朝他走过来时他还是等了足够长的时间。他抬起手遮住刺眼的阳光方便自己找到路，他的视力还没有完全恢复。</p><p>“孩子。”</p><p>卢克可以从韩的声音里听出他马上就要倾涌而出的，笨拙却真诚的感激。他向韩微微一笑，他并不需要这个，况且他也不想毁了韩·索罗的好名声。</p><p>“谢谢你来救我——”</p><p>“我当然会，韩。”</p><p>“莱娅说有两次了！一次是在云城上，兰多——”</p><p>“兰多他很好，为了把你救出来他的牺牲比谁都多。”</p><p>“我知道。”韩看了看之前他和兰多谈话的地方。实际上兰多已经不再站在那里了，但卢克决定不指出来。“只是……”</p><p>他试着拍了拍卢克的肩膀，但像往常一样低估了卢克的身高，导致他不小心拍到了卢克的脸，“我欠你个人情。”</p><p>卢克露齿一笑。</p><p>“我要回千年隼了，回头舰队上见！”</p><p>“好——那个……”他瞥见了正朝他走过来的莱娅。她的脸上正洋溢着微笑，她看向韩时浮现在脸上的些许爱慕和慰藉让他的嘴角咧得更开了，不过他确定当韩回过头来看时莱娅挂在脸上的这些情感都会一个不落地消失。“这儿还有一件我需要关照的事情，我需要回到老本的小屋。回去的时候我会和你联络的。”</p><p>她点了点头表示同意，但是警告道：“你最好快点回来。蒙联络我马上会有一场大的行动，需要我们都回去参加。”</p><p>“我会的。”</p><p>她微笑着注视着他，随后捏了捏他的肩膀。“安全行事，卢克。”</p><p>“你也是。”</p><p>他满怀内疚地注视着千年隼号起飞。但是……他不可能会告诉她的，之后也不会。她在维达的手里经历了太多，他也不能指望莱娅拥有和他一样的对维达的怜悯。</p><p>他叹了口气，朝他的X翼走去。</p><p>从他们在沙丘之海边缘的会合地点再到老本的小屋只有很短的一段航行，他能感觉到他父亲正在那儿等着他回来。这段路实在太短了。</p><p>他把战机的控制权交给R2，自己靠在椅背上闭上眼睛叹息着。在用掌根摩挲着自己的脸颊和眼皮时他察觉到了一根粗糙的的铁丝——看来他的义肢受了损伤。好吧。</p><p>他试图活动那只手，这一开始确实起了点儿作用，但随后义肢就陷入了痉挛并彻底失去了知觉。卢克扮了个鬼脸，他需要修复它。</p><p>他把自己深埋在如何处理义肢的思绪里，以至于当那栋圆顶建筑映入眼帘时，他才想起来他根本没想好该对他父亲说什么，于是他找了个需要更广阔的起降场地的借口在下方的峡谷里降落，决心在之后的攀登过程中认真思考这个问题。</p><p>但原力发出了警告。</p><p>他转过身，勉强用原力将其中一个袭击者推飞了出去。但是这里总共有五个——他认出来他们是威奎人，可能是那艘帆驳船上的幸存者——而且剩下的每一个都配备着爆能枪。</p><p>他点燃了飞落到手里的光剑，但他失灵的义肢直接把光剑摔在了地上。他心烦意乱地朝那个躺在地上的威奎人扔了一个他的伙伴过去，把光剑召回手上重新点燃并躲过了一发爆能枪子弹——当他听到子弹反弹的声音时他的紧张情绪得到了缓解。</p><p>但他不习惯用非惯用手持剑，而且这些威奎人皮糙肉厚的外表在偏转子弹方面比他要好得多。有颗他没注意的子弹穿透了防御打中了他的肩膀，因为偏转子弹失误他又让脚中了第二发子弹，他踉跄着后退了几步，这时又有一颗子弹打中了他的左臂。他和他的光剑都摔在了地上。</p><p>原力在上，他需要在绝地武士的修炼中做的更好，至少他应该学会如何单手格斗——毕竟不是所有的对手都是达斯·维达。</p><p>
  <em>如果他能活到那时候的话……</em>
</p><p>他听见了在脑海里回荡的怒吼，但他把这种让他分心的情绪推开了。</p><p>其中一个威奎人向他走来。“这是为了被你杀死的朋友们，天行者，”他啐了一口，另一个仍站在那儿的威奎人点了点头，端起了爆能枪。</p><p>但紧接着——那家伙的喉咙被扼住，被拽到空中。</p><p>有那么一会儿，卢克不清楚他都看到了些什么，<em>尽管他应该真的看见了</em>。</p><p>当深红色的剑刃把悬在空中的威奎人劈成两半的时候，峡谷的岩壁都被剑刃的光芒而不是洒在岩壁上的血给染成了红色。随后那被砍成两截的威奎人摔在地面上，大口喘着气。鲜血随后也确实洒在了岩壁上：最后一个威奎人眼睛瞪得浑圆，爆能枪的枪口冲着跌在地面上的卢克猛烈开火，但子弹最终打中了他自己的脖颈。</p><p>威奎人倒在地上大喘着气。</p><p>卢克也喘息着。他把头往后转——尽管在疼痛中叫了出来，但他还是努力地往后看以见到被阳光勾勒出的复仇天使的模糊影子。他父亲蹲下身来以和卢克的高度平齐，这样卢克就不会被阳光灼的眼花缭乱。维达熄灭了光剑，在整个过程中，卢克一直盯着它看。</p><p>“……我把它藏起来了。”</p><p>“你没有找个更好的地方，年轻人。”维达温和地责备道，<em>几乎真的就像父亲关怀儿子一样</em>，而卢克有些不知所措。</p><p>他父亲的手指幽灵般触碰着他浸透了鲜血的肩膀。“似乎自贝斯平以来，你自寻麻烦的癖好根本没有任何改观。”</p><p>“贝斯平——”卢克笔直地坐了起来，不去理会这个姿势给他造成的痛苦，“你还记得！“</p><p>“确实如此，儿子。”</p><p>“但是——”他摇了摇头，“所以你在<em>假装失忆</em>？什么？”</p><p>“原力，”维达提醒他，并把光剑系在腰上，“可以做到很多事情。你是正确的，它确实归还了我的记忆，尽管我还不太清楚究竟是以何种方式。”</p><p>卢克羞愧地把脸埋了起来，“<em>所以在那之后你一直在假装……哦……群星啊……</em>”</p><p>“没有什么好羞愧的，你做的很好，”呼吸器进行了几个循环后他才勉强说下去，“我得到了太多我不值得拥有的美好和同情。”</p><p>“我说过——”</p><p>“我知道你都说了什么。”维达按了一下他没受伤的那只肩膀，随后抓住了他的胳膊。“我为你骄傲，卢克，非常为你骄傲。”</p><p>卢克咽了咽口水，转过头去，<em>没有哭</em>。</p><p>“现在，”维达在站起身的同时也帮助卢克站了起来，卢克几乎完全靠在他父亲身上，他的双脚疼得厉害。“如果你可以提供我一只通讯器，我会叫人接我们回执行者号上，确保我们两个都得到充分的救助。与此同时，”他玩味地补充道，“我可以帮你保管你为索罗船长要来的那些额外的巴克塔贴。”</p><p>“我——”他的理智突然占了上风，“我不能跟你去！”</p><p>维达盯着卢克的伤势，因为脚部的剧痛卢克只是站着就在一直颤抖。“你好像也去不了别的地方，儿子。”</p><p>“我——我不能，我不会加入黑暗面，我要回到义军，莱娅说那里还有任务等着我——”</p><p>“卢克，我确信如果我们两个联手，会比让你和你的反叛军朋友们走进皇帝的陷阱，对第二死星的打击更有效。”</p><p>“什——<em>第二死星？陷阱？</em>”</p><p>“跟我来，”维达说，“我会解释给你。”</p><p>他想要去，比任何事还想，这是他自贝斯平以来一直在纠结的问题。况且-</p><p>“看起来我也没有太多选择的权力，不是吗？”卢克苦涩地问道。</p><p>但维达听见了他所有没有说出口的话，“更准确地说，”他低沉地响应道，蹲下来把一只兔子伸到卢克的腿弯下，把他整个人抱在胸前。</p><p>父亲！放我下来！”</p><p>但维达径直朝老本家的小屋走去。“你受伤了，你显然不能独立行走。”</p><p><em>尽管这个观点真的很有道理……</em> “可我已经二十三岁了。”</p><p>“那你现在应该注意，你不能在没有帮助下行走，并且你应该接受别人给予的协助。”</p><p>他叹了口气，把头靠在维达的前面上，“父亲……”</p><p>他在想象一声轻微的与呼吸器不同步的声音吗？他宁愿自己没有那么想。</p><p>维达极端温和地问道，“怎么了，卢克？”</p><p>他有很多话想要对维达说，但眼下只有一件事是紧急的，其他的事情他可以日后再提-他终于有机会了。</p><p>他又叹了一声，但那是一声快乐的叹息。</p><p>他闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“……别忘了R2。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>